Vacaciones Fairy Tail
by ErzaScarlet-Sama
Summary: Algunos miembros de Fairy Tail tienen la "suerte" de poder irse una semana de vacaciones a Akane Resort. ¿Qué pasará durante las vacaciones? Multiparejas.
1. Chapter 1

Vacaciones fairy tail.

Era un día normal en el gremio, todos hacían lo de siempre; Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Elfman peleaban entre ellos llevándose a algún pobre desgraciado en su pelea mientras Juvia animaba a Gray.

Lucy estaba charlando amistosamente junto con Levy y Wendy. Mientras Jet y Droy babeaban por Levy. Y Romeo miraba discretamente a Wendy.

Cana bebía litros y litros de alcohol junto a Macao y Wakaba.

Erza estaba sentada en la barra comiéndose su preciado pastel de fresa con Jellal a su lado.

Mirajane y Lissana atendían la barra mientras la Tribu Raijinshu estaba junto a Laxus para variar.

Por último los exceeds estaban a un lado del gremio aburriéndose como nunca.

-¡Que aburrimiento! –Dijo Happy-.

-¡Deja de quejarte! –le ordenó Charle.

-Aye…

-Lo que daría por un kiwi… -dijo Lily que estaba en su mundo, mientras los otros dos gatos lo miraban raro.

De repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a Makarov con una sonrisa que daba miedo acompañado por Mavis.

-¡Escuchad todos! –Dijo el maestro del gremio-. Tengo algo importante que decir.

-Todo el mundo le prestó atención. -¡Nos vamos a ir de vacaciones a Akane Resort durante una semana!

-¡Aye! –Bramó Happy-.

-¡Qué bien, así podré coger inspiración para mi novela! –Dijo Lucy-.

-¡La playa! ¡Juvia podrá ver a Gray-sama en bañador! –Dijo Juvia con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-¡Esperen! –Dijo Mavis-. No todos pueden ir.

-¡Qué! –dijeron todos desilusionados.

-Solo hay veinte reservas ya que nos tocó en un sorteo. Por lo cual solo podrán ir veinte personas. –Explicó Makarov.

-¿Y quienes irán? –Preguntó Laxus.

-Eso lo decidiremos por sorteo. –alegó Mavis-. Eso sí, uno ya está cogido por el maestro.

-¡Pues empecemos! ¡Estoy encendido! –dijo Natsu-.

.

.

.

-Muy bien ahora voy a anunciar las diecinueve personas que irán:

Natsu.

Lucy.

Gray.

Juvia.

Erza.

Mystogan. (En realidad es Jellal).

Gajeel.

Levy.

Wendy.

Romeo.

Elfman.

Lissana.

Mirajane.

Laxus.

Evergreen.

Fried.

Bickslow.

Cana.

Loke.

-¡¿Loke?! –dijeron todos-. –Exactamente, Loke. –dijo Mavis.

-Pero si es un espíritu. –dijo Wakaba, que quería ir.

-Aun así es un miembro por eso lo metimos en el sorteo. –respondió Makarov.

-Lucy, avisa a Loke. –pidió Mavis.

-Hai. –dijo la rubia-. ¡Puerta del león, yo te abro! ¡Loke!

-Hola preciosa. –dijo el espíritu mientras recibía la mirada asesina de Natsu.

-Loke, te han tocado unas vacaciones en Akane Resort junto con la mayoría de nosotros. –dijo Lucy.

-¿Vacaciones? ¡Bien! _"Akane Resort + vacaciones = chicas en bikini"._ –pensó Loke.

-Muy bien. Ya estamos todos así que vayan a hacer las maletas. Mavis se quedará a cargo del gremio.

-Aye… -respondieron desanimados los que no podían ir.

-¡Ahh! Se me olvidaba, los excedes van gratis así que también vienen.

-¡Aye! –dijo Happy. Los otros dos mostraron indiferencia.

-Ok, nos vemos aquí en una hora.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de una hora todos estaban en la puerta del gremio esperando a que llegara Erza con su gran equipaje.

A los cinco minutos llegó:

-Erza, ¡llegas tarde! –le replicó Natsu-.

-Lo siento es que tuve inconvenientes con el equipaje.

-Ya se nota… -murmuraron todos-.

-Bueno… ¿nos vamos? –dijo Laxus ya cansado de esperar.

-¡Aye! –dijeron todos al unísono.

.

.

.

El viaje era en tren así que Natsu , Gajeel y Laxus estuvieron todo el viaje mareados sentados en el regazo de Lucy, Levy y Mirajane respectivamente.

Wendy iba tranquila ya que el "troia" a ella si le hacía efecto.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin llegaron le asignaron las habitaciones que compartirían en grupos de cuatro.

Al final quedaron asi:

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Jellal en una habitación.

Elfman, Laxus, Fried y Bickslow en otra.

Lucy, Erza, Levy y Juvia juntas.

Wendy, Lissana, Mirajane y Evergreen en otra habitación.

Por último Romeo, Makarov, Loke y Cana a la que no le importaba dormir con ellos.

Los excedes dormían con sus dueños.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron descansando ya que el viaje había sido duro escuchando cada dos por tres vomitar a Natsu ,Gajeel o Laxus.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó la noche todos se prepararon para ir a cenar y después, al casino.

Los chicos iban con trajes negros y una camisa debajo con diferentes estampados.

Las chicas iban con preciosos vestidos que realzaban su figura.

Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron y llegaron al restaurante.

Al acabar de cenar fueron directos al casino en el que se separaron por grupos.

Natsu y Lucy iban juntos; decidieron quedarse a jugar al póker en una de las mesas del lugar.

Gray era perseguido por Juvia y fueron al pequeño bar que había.

Erza y Jellal hablaban entretenidamente en una esquina.

Levy y Gajeel habían conseguido separarse de Jet y Droy y se pusieron a jugar al billar.

El resto estaba esparcido por el lugar a excepción de Romeo y Wendy ya que al ser menores de edad no podían entrar; así que, se quedaron en un pequeño parque que había cerca de allí.

-R-Romeo-kun. –dijo Wendy con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿S-si? –dijo Romeo igual que la niña. Se podría jurar que en cualquier momento aparecería un gato azul para decir: "Se gusssstan".

-B-Bueno y-yo… quería… etto… queríasabersiquieresdarunpas eo ya sabes… para hacer algo… -dijo más roja que el cabello de Erza.

-Wendy… ¡C-claro! –dijo Romeo aún más rojo que la peli azul si es que era eso posible.

Entonces se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar; al rato ya se cogían de las manos inconscientemente mientras sonreían ampliamente.

.

.

.

Mientras en el casino…

-¡Moo Natsu! ¡Deja de comerte el fuego de las velas! –decía Lucy harta de su compañero de equipo.

-Pero Lucy…

-¡Ni pero ni nada! –dijo fingiendo enfado, aunque, por dentro le hacía gracia la cara de su amigo.

-Hai…

-Gray-sama… ¿no cree que ya ha bebido mucho? –dijo Juvia.

-N-no ¡hip! Que va… -dijo Gray tan borracho como Cana.

-Gray-sama…

-¡Gajeel! ¡Eso es trampa! –decía la "enana" inflando sus mofletes.

-No lo es. –dijo Gajeel sonriendo de lado.

-Baka… -susurró Levy.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?! –replicó Gajeel.

"_Mierda, se me olvidó que los Dragon Slayer tienen un oído sobrenatural" _–pensó Levy.

-¡Vamos Laxus!

-¡Tú puedes!

-¡Vamos demuestra quién eres!

-¡Queréis callaros ya! –dijo Laxus echándole la bronca a Fried, Evergreen y Bickslow, que no paraban de desconcentrarlo del juego.

-Charle ¿quieres un pescado? –preguntó un gato azul con alas.

-No. –respondió cortante.

-Aye…

-Deseo tanto un kiwi… -Decía Lily otra vez en su mundo.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana y todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban borrachos; y sí, todos incluidos excedes y menores de edad.

¿Cómo había pasado? Pues simple: Si juntas a Gray borracho+ Natsu con ganas de pelea+ Erza harta de las acosadoras de Jellal+ Gajeel temblando por una Levy enfadada+ Mirajane haciendo de las suyas= a todo el gremio borracho gracias a Mirajane ya que según ella los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad y quería que todos confesaran sus sentimientos.

Las reacciones de todos eran distintas pero era algo así:

Lucy y Natsu estaban abrazándose.

Gray estaba confesándosele a Juvia de una forma cursi. (Demasiado).

Erza estaba besando apasionadamente a Jellal para dejar claro que era suyo.

Levy parecía una lunática riéndose mientras Gajeel lloraba como un bebe.

Elfman no paraba de gritar "mujer, mujer" con Evergreen replicándole lo mejor que son los hombres.

Cana estaba como siempre ya que ella era una experta bebedora.

Loke ligaba con Lisanna mientras la albina al estar borracha se comportaba muy seductoramente.

Romeo y Wendy gracias a la genialidad de Cana de darles un "poco" de alcohol para divertirse, estaban en el suelo con los ojos girando.

Happy estaba siendo "torturado" por Charle que le estaba dando un sermón increíble sobre los modales.

Lily iba por ahí diciendo: "¡Soy un kiwi! ¡Soy Kiwiman!"

Fried y Bickslow estaban bailando el can-can.

Finalmente Mirajane y Laxus estaban muy acaramelados mientras Makarov imitando a Happy no para de de decir "Se gusssstan".

En resumen el casino era un total caos así que, no tradaron mucho en echarlos a todos a patadas, literalmente.

Todos iban a irse a sus habitaciones pero…

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Por qué no vamos a la discoteca que está allí? –dijo Cana que era la única en sus cabales.

-¡Si vamos! ¡Así retaré a Gray a ver quien baila mejor! –dijo Natsu "encendiéndose".

-¡No! Yo solo quiero estar con Juvia-chan! –decía Gray haciendo pucheritos como si fuera Levy mientras a Juvia le salían corazoncitos en los ojos.

-¡Quiero un abrazo! –lloraba Gajeel mientras los demás lo miraban con una gotita al más puro estilo anime en la cabeza.

-¡Pues está decidido! ¡A bailar! –dijeron todos incluidos Romeo y Wendy que despertaron hace rato y ahora solo estaban borrachos como los demás.

Ya en la discoteca comenzaron casi todos a bailar en parejas quedando de esta forma:

Lucy y Natsu.

Gray y Juvia.

Gajeel y Levy.

Elfman y Evergreen.

Laxus y Mirajane.

Wendy y Romeo.

Happy y Charle.

Loke y Lissana.

El resto bailaba individualmente, pero sin duda el rey de la pista era Lily que llevaba horas cantando la misma canción:

"Kiwiman un héroe de verdad.

Kiwiman un kiwi se comerá.

Kiwiman te salvará,

Y como regalo un kiwi le darás.

¡ES KIWIMAN!".

Como consecuencia a todos se le pegó la dichosa canción y la bailaban al mismo tiempo que la cantaban.

Finalmente eran las 5:00 de la mañana y todos se fueron a la cama ya exhaustos.

Este era solamente el primer día y todavía les quedaba una laaarga semana por delante. ¿Qué pasará?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Aye! Espero que les guste este fic que he comenzado sí, sin acabar el otro soy un desastre XD. Pero eso no es lo peor ya que he oído que a mucha gente le viene en mal momento la inspiración: en la ducha, durmiendo etc. Pero a que nadie me supera? A mí me vino viendo el partido de fútbol Francia-España (¡Ganamos!) mientras le cantaba el cumpleaños feliz a mi hermano. Fue algo así:

Todo el mundo viendo la tele hasta que empezamos a cantar aún viendo la pantalla.

Cumpleaños feliz, Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos ¡GOOOOOOL!

Y bienvenida inspiración.

Raro no? Bueno ya me enrollé mucho con mi vida.

Sayonara¡


	2. Chapter 2

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y todos se habían levantado con una resaca increíble.

La mayoría no recordaba ni la mitad de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Solo pequeños fragmentos sin sentido.

La única que se acordaba de todo perfectamente era Cana; así que, había propuesto que si le daban diez barriles de cerveza contaría lo que todos querían saber.

Sin pensárselo dos veces aceptaron y fueron a por lo prometido. Al volver se reunieron en la piscina y se sentaron en una hamaca que estaba a la sombra.

-Veamos… -dijo Cana-. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-¡Da igual! ¡Sólo empieza! –dijo Gray preocupado al recordar que estaba abrazándose con Juvia mientras bailaba.

-Muy bien. Lo resumiré así:

Gray se le confesó a Juvia y ella aceptó.

Natsu y Lucy se abrazaron durante toda la noche.

Gajeel es un llorica cuando bebe y Levy da más miedo que Erza.

Laxus y Mirajane se besaron todo el rato.

Elfman decía todo el rato "mujer mujer" y Evergreen le replicaba lo mejor que son los hombres.

Romeo y Wendy estuvieron muy juntitos.

Charle torturó a Happy.

Lily se cree que es "Kiwiman".

Erza dejó claro que Jellal es suyo.

Loke y Lisanna coquetearon toda la noche.

Finalmente el maestro, Fried y Bickslow bailaron en tanga el I´m sexist and I know it (O como se escriba) y el Gangnam Style. Tengo el vídeo por si lo queréis.

-¡Qué! –gritaron todos rojos como unos tomates llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Romeo y Wendy se casaron.

-¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! –dijeron los niños llorando.

-¡Es broma! ¡Tendríais que ver vuestras caras! –dijo Cana llorando de la risa-. Pero el resto es verdad.

-I-Imposible… entonces yo… ¡me declare a Juvia! –gritó Gray al borde de un ataque al corazón.

-¡No! Juvia no, anoche la llamabas Juvia-chan. –Dijo Cana riéndose como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Gray-sama! –dijo Juvia deseando que eso no fuera un sueño.

-Juvia… ¡Adiós! –respondió Gray echando a correr mientras la peli azul lo perseguía.

El resto simplemente se desmayaron de la impresión.

Así pasó una hora. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando todos se levantaron.

Sin decir nadie nada estuvieron mirándose entre ellos sin saber qué hacer.

De repente un peli rosa rompió el silencio:

-¿N-Nos bañamos? Para despejarnos un poco…

-Me parece bien. –dijo Laxus intentando mantener la compostura aunque las piernas le temblaban.

Rápidamente todos se dispersaron dispuestos a relajarse un poco.

Lucy, Levy, Erza y Wendy se fueron por un lado hacia la piscina para darse un chapuzón.

Jellal, Gajeel, Natsu y Romeo fueron hacia los toboganes de agua.

El resto se fueron solos hacia quién sabe dónde.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Gray-sama! ¿Dónde estás? –gritaba Juvia en busca de su amado.

-Mierda… como me encuentre estoy perdido. Juro que no vuelvo a beber alcohol en mi vida.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Venga con Juvia!

-_Lo siento Juvia… pero debo aclarar mi mente antes de hablar contigo. _–dijo para sus adentros.

-Parece que no está aquí… -dijo Juvia desanimada.

De repente se oyó un crujido:

-¡CRACK! -Hizo una rama de un árbol que estaba sobre la peli azul.

-¡Juvia! ¡Apártate! –gritó Gray.

Y es que el chico sabía perfectamente que cuando Juvia estaba de resaca no podía convertirse en agua.

-¿Eh? –dijo Juvia confundida. Entonces miró arriba pero era demasiado tarde para poder evitarlo.

Gray sin pensárselo dos veces salió del arbusto en el que estaba escondido y fue a por Juvia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Levy-chan! ¡No me salpiques! –dijo Lucy a su amiga.

-Pero es que es divertido. –Le respondió la enana.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una carrera? –dijo Erza.

-¡Sí! ¡Será divertido! –Alegó Wendy.

-¡Aye sir! –Dijeron Lucy y Levy a la vez.

Y así las chicas se olvidaron de lo ocurrido por un rato y comenzaron a competir. Por supuesto, ganó Erza al "incapacitar" a las demás.

.

.

.

.

-¡Yahooo! –gritaba un peli rosa lanzándose por un tobogán.

-¡Natsu-nii espérame! –Le decía un pelinegro.

-¡¿A que no te tiras tan bien como yo?! ¡Gajeel! –Le desafió Natsu.

-¡Allá voy Salamander! ¡No me ganarás!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! –le replicó el DS del fuego.

Jellal simplemente suspiraba mientras la gente lo miraba raro ya que, todavía llevaba su máscara puesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en el gremio:

-¡Buaaaaa! ¡Dónde está el viejo de los bigotes! –lloraba la pequeña Asuka.

-Está de viaje, pronto volverá. –La intentaba calmar su padre.

-¡Pero yo lo quiero ya! –exigía la niña.

-¡Maestra! ¡HAGA ALGO! –Suplicaban todos ya con dolor de cabeza por los quejidos de la niña.

-Sin duda el Fairy Tail del tercero es el mejor. –decía la rubia mientras a los demás les daban ganas de tirarse por la ventana.

.

.

.

.

La rama iba a caer sobre Juvia pero algo o mejor dicho alguien evitó eso usando su propio cuerpo como escudo.

-¡Gray-sama! –grito Juvia con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a Gray sujetando la rama (que era enorme) mientras las manos le sangraban.

-Que bien que estés a salvo. –dijo Gray mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Por qué salvó a Juvia? –dijo la chica llorando como un niño.

-Porque… Gray ama a Juvia-sama. –dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa.

Juvia solo sonrió. Había imaginado millones (y no exagero) de formas para que Gray se le confesara pero nunca habría imaginado que resultaría así.

Al segundo ya habían llegado los de mantenimiento y llevaron a Gray a la enfermería seguida de su nueva novia.

.

.

.

.

Después de divertirse en la piscina decidieron irse a ducharse porque ya eran las siete de la tarde y empezaba a hacer frío.

Lucy, Levy, Erza y la pequeña Wendy cogieron sus toallas y se dirigieron a los balnearios para mujeres.

Allí estaban Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia y Evergreen.

-Hola chicas. –Dijo Wendy saludando a todas con una sonrisa.

-Hola. –Dijeron las demás de igual forma que la niña.

-¿De qué hablabais? –Preguntó Lucy curiosa.

-De cómo Gray y Juvia empezaron a salir hoy. –Dijo Cana que milagrosamente no estaba borracha.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –Dijo Erza camuflada con su cabello escarlata.

-¡Cuéntanoslo todo! –Pidió Levy ansiosa por saber los detalles.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las recién llegadas se quitaron sus toallas y se metieron en el agua junto a las demás mientras la peli azul comenzaba a relatar.

Lo que no sospechaban es que al otro lado de una valla de bambú nueve chicos intentaban mirar hacia el lado de las chicas.

-¡Cubito de hielo, apártate que no veo! –Le replicó Natsu.

-¿No has oído que a los enfermos hay que darles prioridad? –le gruñó el mago de hielo.

-¡Queréis callaros ya! ¡Nos van a descubrir si seguimos discutiendo! –bramó el come-hierro.

-¿Por qué estábamos haciendo esto? –preguntó un Romeo sonrojado.

-¡Espiar no es de hombres! -¿Hace falta explicar quién lo dijo?

-Lo hacemos porque el maestro es un pervertido. –Dijo Laxus aparentemente desinteresado pero en el fondo era igual a su abuelo.

El nombrado solo rió de forma siniestra y siguió intentando buscar un agujero para mirar sin resultado alguno.

.

.

.

.

En recepción…

-¡No me mate! –gritaba el recepcionista temblando de miedo.

-¡Pues quiero una habitación gratis! –dio un pelinegro con aires de superioridad.

-¡C-Claro! –Asintió el pobre hombre-. ¿A-A nombre de quién hago la reserva?

-Iván, Iván Dreyar.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó el cap?**

**¿Qué hace Iván allí?**

**¿Dónde están los excedes?**

**¿Volverá a aparecer Kiwiman?**

**Todas esas dudas serán resueltas en el próximo cap.**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola! siento la tardanza pero es que el colegio es malvado marcándome tanto.. (si has estado viendo animes ¬¬) Jejeje bueno a lo que iba aquí está el siguiente cap espero que les guste. Es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora :).**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece yo solo utilizo los personajes para escribir este fic.**_

* * *

Después de salir de las aguas termales todos fueron a cenar.

Allí todos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron su comida.

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilos hasta que Wendy rompió el silencio:

-Chicos… ¿habéis visto a Charle? No la veo desde la mañana…

-Ahora que lo dices yo tampoco he visto a Happy en todo el día. –dijo un peli-rosa.

-Yo tampoco sé dónde está Lily. –dijo un pelinegro.

-¿C-Creen que les pasó algo? –dijo Wendy asustada.

-Seguro que están bien. –la calmó Lucy.

-Además, con Lily no les pasará nada. –dijo Gajeel con aires de superioridad.

-Mi Happy es mejor que Lily. –dijo Natsu retándolo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres pelea, Salamander? –dijo Gajeel picándose.

-¿Van a pelear, chicos? –dijo Erza con un aura oscura cubriéndola.

-¡No! ¡Somos muy amigos! ¡Aye! –dijeron los dos al unísono mientras se abrazaban.

-Más les vale. –dijo la pelirroja satisfecha-. Y Wendy, si quieres después de cenar vamos a buscarlos todos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –dijeron los demás.

-¿Algún problema? –dijeron la pelirroja y una albina que al parecer se había puesto del lado de Erza.

-Mira-san, ¿tú también? –dijo Lucy.

-Supongo que no hay remedio. –dijo Gray vencido.

-¡Buscar es de hombres! –dijo un albino.

Dicho y hecho terminaron de cenar y salieron a buscar a los excedes por grupos de dos:

Natsu y Lucy.

Gray y Juvia.

Gajeel y Levy.

Jellal y Erza.

Elfman y Evergreen.

Laxus y Mirajane.

Fried y Cana.

Loke y Lisanna.

Romeo y Wendy.

Bickslow y Makarov.

Cada uno fue por un lado para intentar encontrar a los gatos voladores.

-¡Lucy! ¡Ven por aquí! –decía Natsu que casi no parecía preocupado.

-¡Moo! ¡Natsu! ¡Espérame! –gritaba la maga de espíritus mientras corría tras el peli-rosa.

-Está bien. –dijo Natsu esperando por su amiga.

Cuando al fin lo alcanzó le dijo:

-Lucy, eres muy lenta.

-¡No soy lenta! ¡Tú eres muy rápido!

-Bueno, pues eso tiene solución.

-¿Qué vas a hac- -no pudo acabar la frase cuando el mago de fuego la había levantado del suelo y la tenía cogida como a un bebé.

-Ahora iremos a la vez. –dijo Natsu sonriendo de lado a lado.

-Está bien… -dijo Lucy sabiendo que Natsu no la soltaría; aunque, eso no la desagradaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Gray-sama, ¿crees que Happy, Charle y Lily estén bien? –dijo Juvia preocupada.

-Claro que sí, Charle es lista, Lily es fuerte y Happy… ¡encuentra pescado fácilmente! No tendrán problemas.

-Eso espera Juvia… Y… tu herida… ¿está mejor?

-Sí, no fue nada serio.

-Juvia está feliz.

-Entonces Gray en un ágil movimiento colocó a la chica frente a él y la besó tiernamente.

Cuando se separaron, Juvia estaba tan roja que el pelo de Erza era flojo comparado con su cara.

-G-Gray-sama…

-¿Qué pasa, no puedo besar a mi novia? –dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡N-No es eso! –dijo Juvia haciendo movimientos raros con las manos.

Gray sólo se rió y la tomó de la mano para seguir buscando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Gajeel, ¿estás bien? –preguntó una peli-azul preocupada.

-Sí. –respondió un pelinegro secamente.

-Es que… estás muy raro… Si estás preocupado por Lily estoy segura de que está bien. Él es fuerte. –dijo intentando calmarlo.

-Lo sé. –volvió a responder secamente.

-Si tú lo dices… -dijo la maga no muy convencida.

-Levy… -dijo Gajeel en un tono casi inaudible-. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Ya era bien sabido que Gajeel no mostraba sus sentimientos, pero, aun así, los tenía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Jellal, tú mira por allí, yo miraré hacia este lado. –decía una pelirroja apodada como "Titania".

-Entendido. Pero… ¿seguro que es bueno que nos separemos? Podría pasarte algo… -dijo el peli-azul buscando una excusa para estar cerca de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué va a pasarme?

-No sé… Algo.

-Ni tú mismo te aclaras. –dijo Erza moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con los brazos en la cintura.

-Voy a buscar por allí. –dijo Jellal desanimado.

-Ok, nos vemos.

-Jellal buscó por el lado que le correspondía hasta que oyó un grito por el lado de Erza.

Rápidamente fue corriendo hacia ella para comprobar que había pasado.

Al fin llegó al lugar donde provenían los gritos pero no vio por allí a su amada.

-¿Erza? ¿Dónde estás? –preguntaba el mago preocupado.

-J-Jellal, aquí. –dijo Erza tímidamente.

-¿¡Pero qué te ha pasado!? –preguntó Jellal alarmado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la chica.

Estaba sentada en la hierba al lado del pequeño lago que había.

Tenía el cuerpo empapado y el pelo despeinado.

-M-Me caí. –dijo la chica avergonzada.

-Jajajajaja. –rió el chico.

-¡No es gracioso! –dijo Erza enfadándose.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, más o menos. –respondió mientras se levantaba.

De repente, Jellal se empezó a quitarse su abrigo y a desabotonarse su camisa.

-¿Q-Qué e-estás h-haciendo? –dijo Erza más roja que un tomate.

-Toma. –Dijo Jellal dándole sus ropas-. Cámbiate.

-¿Pero y tú?

-Estaré bien; ahora, cámbiate antes de que cojas un resfriado.

-A-Arigato. –agradeció sonrojada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Buscar es de hombres! –gritaba por enésima vez un albino.

-¡Quieres callarte ya! ¡No paras de decir hombre hombre! ¡¿Hay algo en tu vida que no sea de hombres?! –replicaba furiosa una peli-castaña.

-¡Quejarse no es de hombres!

-¡Noticia de última hora! ¡Soy una mujer! ¡M-U-J-E-R!

-Lo siento Ever. –dijo Elfman arrepentido de haberla hecho enfadar.

-Te he dicho que no me llames Ever… -dijo la chica suspirando derrotada.

El chico solo miro las facciones de la chica. Eran perfectas.

Tenía unos ojos que te convertían en piedra, literalmente. Una nariz larga y refinada; por último unos labios carnosos que parecían muy apetitosos.

-Elfman ¡Elfman!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que "qué"? Te me quedas mirando como un pervertido y ni te acuerdas. –replicó la chica.

-L-Lo siento. –dijo sonrojándose por lo que había pensado recientemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Viste algo por allí? –preguntó una albina que respondía al nombre de Mirajane.

-No, ¿Y tú? –dijo un rubio con una extraña cicatriz en la cara.

-Sigamos buscando pues.

-Caminaron durante un rato hasta que:

-¡Buaaaaaaa! –lloraba un niño cerca de un árbol.

-¿Qué te pasa, guapo? –pregunto la "demonio".

-E-Es que m-mi globo se q-quedo enganchado al árbol y n-no lo puedo b-bajar. –respondió el niñito entre sollozos.

-Tch. -Laxus chistó.

-Yo te lo bajo. -dijo Mirajane amablemente.

Seguidamente bajó el globo y se lo dio al niño.

-Ten. –dijo sonriéndole maternalmente.

-Gracias.

-Laxus simplemente miraba fijamente la escena.

-Laxus, ¿en qué piensas? –preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Nada, solo que, has cambiado mucho. La Mira de hace unos años habría bajado el globo y se lo explotaría al niño en la cara. Ya no eres "la demonio".

-Entonces Mira, en un ágil movimiento se posicionó muy cerca del DS.

-¿Eso piensas? –Dijo acortando aún más la distancia-. Pues te tendré que enseñar que no es así.

-Entonces Laxus la agarró por la cintura y la fue acercando hacia él más y más hasta que…

La albina se soltó y dijo:

-Pero ahora hay que buscar a los excedes.

-Laxus se quedó con cara de pasmarote. Al parecer seguía siendo un "demonio" a su manera.

Seguidamente esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y siguió caminando junto a la chica deseando probar esos labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ah! –Gritó una peli-castaña borracha-. ¡Esta cerveza está de vicio!

-Cana, no grites tanto. –le decía un chico con el pelo verde.

-Vale, vale. –asentía la chica ignorándolo.

Fried solo suspiró.

-Eres un caso perdido. –dijo Fried con fastidio.

Cana solo siguió a lo suyo sin notar que Fried la admiraba tranquilamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido Happy y los demás? –dijo una albina preocupada.

-Seguro que están bien. Además, gracias a eso estás pasando un rato conmigo. –dijo un peli-naranja intentando ligarse a la maga.

-Loke… eres un mujeriego. –dijo la chica con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Gracias, guapa.

-La chica sólo se rió, Loke era un caso perdido y eso no iba a cambiar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Charle! ¡Charle! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Gritaba una niñita al borde del llanto-. Charle…

-Wendy no te desanimes; seguro que está con Happy. –intentaba consolarla un niño de más o menos su edad.

-Arigato, Romeo-san. –dijo la peli-azul secándose las pocas lágrimas que tenía.

-Sigamos buscando. –propuso el mago de fuego.

La niña solo asintió. Entonces son darse ni cuenta se dieron las manos y comenzaron a caminar buscando a los gatitos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Oh! –exclamaba un viejo muy bajito.

-¡Uh! –decía un tío raro con una armadura.

Los dos estaban espiando el vestuario de mujeres.

-¡Mire que guapa es esa! –decía Bickslow todo rojo aunque no se le viera por su "original" armadura.

El maestro solo asentía a punto de la hemorragia nasal.

Entonces entró una chica hermosa. De cabellos negros y lacios, con unos ojos azules cautivadores y una sonrisa inmensamente maravillosa.

Justo se iba a cambiar ante las miradas de los dos pervertidos cuando…

-¡Kyaa! ¡Pervertidos! –gritó una de las bellezas que estaban presentes.

-¡Mierda! –dijeron ambos magos a la vez echando a correr como locos.

Inmediatamente empezó una persecución que acabó con los dos hombres llenos de bofetones y casi irreconocibles.

-Maestro… -dijo Bickslow-. La próxima vez busquemos a los excedes.

-Me parece bien…

-Justo en ese momento se desplomaron en el suelo debido al cansancio de tanto huir.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las doce de la noche. Todos los magos estaban en el punto de encuentro que habían acordado.

-¿Y bien? –habló Erza-. ¿Alguien ha encontrado algo?

-Todos negaron con caras tristes.

-Ya veo… -dijo Mirajane con semblante entre triste y serio.

-¡Charle! –dijo la pequeña Wendy echando a llorar.

Nadie sabía qué hacer; así que, optaron por irse a dormir para mañana intentar buscarlos de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en la habitación de Wendy y las demás:

-Tranquilízate Wendy, seguro que están bien. –dijo Lisanna.

-L-Lo sé p-pero… -dijo la peli-azul.

-Vamos a dormir, desvelarse no va a solucionar nada. –dijo Evergreen.

-E-Está bien.

-Wendy caminó hacia su cama y levantó el edredón para acostarse, pero…

Allí encontró una pequeña cajita de madera.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo la chiquilla llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

-¿Una caja? –dijo Lisanna confundida.

-Ábrela, a lo mejor es un regalito de Romeo. –dijo Mirajane en tono pícaro.

-¡Mira-san! ¡No digas eso! –le replicó la DS.

-¡Qué mona! ¡Se puso roja! –dijo Evergreen burlándose de la pobre niña.

Las demás solo rieron.

-Chica, ¿no debería abrirla para ver que hay dentro? –preguntó Lisanna.

-Es verdad. -dijo Evergreen.

Seguidamente la chica empezó a abrir la caja y descubrió lo que había dentro.

En seguida las sonrisas de todas desaparecieron sin dejar ni rastro y dieron paso a un nuevo semblante: tristeza.

-¡Dios mío! –dijo Wendy empezando a llorar a moco tendido.

-¿Q-Quién pudo hacer esto? –dijo Evergreen conmocionada por la nada agradable imagen que la niña sostenía en sus manos.

Era una foto en la que aparecían dos gatitos azul y blanco respectivamente amordazados y dormidos.

-Happy, Charle… -dijo Lisanna con los ojos como platos y las manos en la boca.

-Debemos comunicárselo al maestro y averiguar quién es el culpable de todo esto. –dijo Mirajane levantándose empezando a sacar su "demonio" interior.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! –sonaron unos portazos en la puerta de la habitación del maestro y compañía.

-¿¡Quién es a estas horas!? –sonó un grito desde dentro. Por el timbre de voz se podría decir que era Cana.

-¡Maestro! ¡Abra la puerta! ¡Ya! –exigía Mira desde el otro lado.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al maestro en un pijama rosa con conejitos y corazoncitos.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo el hombre desperezándose.

-¡Mire esto!

-El anciano vio la foto y estalló en furia:

-¿¡Qué significa esto!?

-Rápidamente todos los miembros del gremio estaban allí por el jaleo causado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –grito Gajeel enfadado.

-Gajeel-san… -dijo Wendy ya un poco más calmada que antes.

Cuando al cabo de 5 minutos todos habían pensado quien podría estar tras aquello alguien apreció por la puerta…

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

* * *

**_Y bien... ¿Les gustó?_**

**_¿Quién apareció por la puerta?_**

**_¿Qué pasará con los exceed?_**

**_Y lo más importante..._**

**_¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KIWIMAN? _**

**_Adiooos._**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! ¡Sigo viva! (Se esconde tras la almohada) ¡Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto! ¡Pero tengo mis razones! Abajo las explico así que disfruten del capitulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece yo solo uso sus personajes para ponerlos en situaciones incómodas XD.  
**

* * *

Cuando al cabo de 5 minutos todos habían pensado quien podría estar tras aquello alguien apreció por la puerta…

-Hola, Fairy Tail. –dijo un hombre cuyo nombre era Iván Dreyar.

-¡Iván! ¡¿Eres tú el que está tras todo esto?! –dijo Makarov muy alterado.

-Exactamente, y, si queréis volver a esos estúpidos gatos tendréis que cumplir mi petición.

-¡Serás!... –gritó Natsu abalanzándose sobre el mago que lo esquivo fácilmente.

-Cuidado con lo que haces chico, mis hombres están ahora mismo con los gatos y no para hacerles compañía precisamente.

-¿Qué quieres Iván? –dijo Makarov conteniéndose.

-Fácil, quiero que el gremio se disuelva. –dijo el hombre con simpleza.

-¿¡Estás loco?! –dijo Gray.

-¡Y un cuerno haremos lo que tú digas!-dijo Cana.

-Bueno, mañana volveré a las cinco de la tarde. Traeré a los gatos pero, si la respuesta que me deis es un no, os podéis ir despidiendo de ellos.

-Maldito viejo… -dijo Laxus entre dientes.

-Hasta mañana. –dijo el hombre marchándose con aires de superioridad dejando a unos magos muy revueltos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Maestro? –dijo Mirajane.

-¡Ese maldito, no vamos a disolvernos! –dijo Gajeel.

-¿Pero qué será de Happy y Charle? –dijo Wendy.

-¡CALLAOS! –Gritó el maestro-. Solo si conversamos de uno en uno nos podremos entender.

Por ahora todos iros a vuestras habitaciones y descansad.

Volved mañana a primera hora para hablar.

-Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lo que nadie había notado era que en la foto no aparecía cierto exceed amante de los kiwis.

* * *

Ya a la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Makarov y el resto:

-Bien… -habló el anciano-. Para hablar hay que levantar la mano y no se puede interrumpir a nadie. ¿Entendido?

-Sí. –dijeron todos.

En ese momento Lucy levantó la mano.

-Adelante Lucy.

-Bueno… yo solo quería decir que deberíamos encontrar la forma de salvar a los exceed sin separarnos.

-Muy bien, ¿alguna sugerencia?

-En ese momento Natsu empezó a hablar.

-¡Deberíamos quemarlos!

-¡Y luego congelarlos!

-¡Deberíamos golpearlos con hierro!

-¡Pelear es de hombres!

-¡Mis "babies" se harán cargo!

-Los electrocutamos y punto.

-Deberíamos reequiparnos y luchar.

-Y así cada uno fue diciendo cosas y más cosas hasta que una voz se escuchó en toda la habitación.

-¡QUE OS CALLEIS! –Exigió el maestro-. ¿NO OS DIJE QUE HABÍA QUE LEVANTAR LA MANO?

-¡Hai! –dijeron todos callándose de inmediato.

* * *

Mientras, en algún lugar en medio de la nada:

-¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó a sí mismo un exceed de color negro.

-Ah es verdad, después de la borrachera nos separamos pero…

-¿POR QUÉ ESTOY EN MEDIO DEL DESIERTO? –gritó mientras una bola de que sabe que cosas pasaba por el desértico lugar.

* * *

Habían estado tres horas ideando el plan para rescatar a los exceed y ya lo tenían todo planeado.

Eran las dos de la tarde y todos estaban en el restaurante del hotel comiendo y vigilando si veían a algún miembro de Raven Tail.

-Voy al baño. –dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba.

-Vale. –contestó el resto.

_-Espero que Happy y Charle estén bien… ¡Juro que algún día me vengaré de Raven Tail! _–pensaba la chica camino al baño.

Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz muy conocida para ella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Rubia… -decía una pelirroja con ropa poco sutil.

-Tú… ¡Eres la de Raven Tail! –dijo la maga de espíritus celestiales sacando una de sus llaves.

-Tranquila rubia… Estoy de tu lado.

-¿Eh? –dijo la chica confusa,

* * *

-Lucy está tardando mucho… ¿Le habrá pasado algo? –dijo Natsu preocupado.

-Seguro que tiene diarrea, con todo lo que come… -dijo Mirajane a lo que el resto del gremio asintió sin pestañear.

-Puede ser… pero aún así tengo un mal presentimiento…-dijo Natsu haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la "demonio".

-Si quieres ve a buscarla, pero, no destroces, quemes, rompas, lances, lamas, bebas o muerdas nada. –dijo Makarov recordando todo lo que Natsu es capaz de hacer.

-Hai… -dijo mientras se levantaba-. No ha dicho nada de golpear… -murmuró por lo bajo mientras soltaba una risita.

* * *

-Así que… ¿dejaste Raven Tail después de los Juegos y nos quieres ayudar a recuperar a los exceed? –dijo Lucy atónita por la explicación de la pelirroja.

-Exactamente, me arrepiento mucho de lo que te hice y te lo quiero compensar. –dijo la maga segura de sus palabras.

-No hace falta…

-Por favor, insisto.

-Está bien… -dijo la rubia derrotada-. _¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Qué aparezca Minerva vestida de Monja rezando el Padre Nuestro?_

-¡LUCEEEEEEEEE! –gritó un mago de pelo rosa corriendo a toda mecha.

-¿Natsu? –dijo la chica confundida.

-¡Lucy! ¡Te encontré! ¡Sabía que no tenías diarrea! –chilló a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Diarrea? –dijo la chica toda roja.

-¡Tú! –dijo Natsu de repente señalando a la maga de fuego.

-Hola…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Happy? –dijo preparando sus puños.

-Tranquilízate Natsu, está de nuestro lado. –dijo Lucy interponiéndose entre él y Flare.

-¿De nuestro... lado? –dijo girando la cabeza a lo cual Lucy rió.

-Te lo explicaré… -dijo Flare que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento.

* * *

-Maestro, ¿Qué haremos cuando Fairy Tail venga a por los gatos? –preguntó Nullpuding.

-Fácil, los acorralaremos y los derrotaremos. No por nada nos hemos estado entrenando desde la humillación de los juegos. –dijo Iván con una sonrisa.

Nullpuding simplemente rió.

* * *

-Ya volvimos. –dijo Natsu acompañado de las dos magas ante la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeros de gremio.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó Gray mirando a Flare.

-Es una larga historia pero es de los nuestros. –dijo Lucy.

-Está bien. –dijo Makarov.

-Por cierto chicos; en lo que no estabais nos hemos dado cuenta de algo. –dijo Levy.

-¿De qué, Levy-chan? –preguntó Lucy curiosa.

-Si os fijáis en la foto, Pantherlily no está, lo que significa…

-¡Lo que significa que a él no lo atraparon! –dijo Lucy.

-Exactamente. –afirmo la peli-azul.

-¿Y dónde está? –preguntó el DS de fuego.

-Eso es lo que no sabemos, así que, después de comer vamos a ir a buscarlo, a lo mejor nos sirve para el plan.

-Entendido. –dijeron los magos.

* * *

Después de comer salieron a buscar al exceed, solo que, esta vez fueron todos juntos para evitar que Bickslow y Makarov hicieran su papel de pervertidos. Romeo y Wendy se quedaron en el hotel por si Pantherlily volvía.

* * *

Mientras, de nuevo, en medio de la nada:

-Piensa Pantherlily, lo último que hiciste antes de llegar aquí fue seguir a Happy y Charle, perderlos de vista y… ¡ya me acuerdo! Me puse a buscarlos y me eché una siestecita en una hamaca del hotel.

¡Pero eso no explica que hago aquí! –estalló eufórico.

-Y lo peor es que parece que se acerca una tormenta. –dijo mirando hacia el ahora oscuro cielo.

-¡Kiwiman! ¡Sálvame! ¡No quiero oír los truenos!

* * *

-Nosotros nos vamos yendo, si Lily vuelve avisadnos por la lacrima que os hemos dado. –les dijo Mirajane.

Los niñitos asintieron y se despidieron de los demás.

-Espero que encuentren a Lily… -dijo Wendy.

-Tranquila, seguro que lo encuentran. –le respondió Romeo sonriendo; sonrisa que le contagió a Wendy.

* * *

Mientras en el gremio:

-¡Hecho de menos a Levy-chan! –gritaba Droy.

-¡No grites! ¡Nos ha costado demonios dormir a Asuka! –Le respondió –también gritando- Macao.

-¡Ahora estás gritando tú! –les replicó Wakaba, al igual que ellos, gritando.

Y así empezó otra pelea en Fairy Tail con la maestra riéndose y diciendo quien sabe que cosas de que el gremio es el mejor y más divertido.

Todos seguían discutiendo –todavía gritando- hasta que…

-¡VIEJO DE LOS BIGOTES! –gritó Asuka mientras lloraba.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Asuka, bonita, duérmete! –le suplicaba el padre.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡QUIERO AL VIEJO DE LOS BIGOTES! ¡YAAAAAA!

* * *

-Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Levy.

-Vayamos por allá. –Dijo Gajeel apuntando hacia la tormenta-. Con la mala suerte que tiene Lily seguro que fue a parar allí.

-Pues decidido. –dijo Lissana.

Y así comenzaron a caminar hacia la tormenta.

* * *

-¡TRRRRRR! –sonó otro trueno. (No se qué sonido hacen XD)

-¡Mamá! –dijo el exceed tapándose las orejas.

-¡TRRRRRRRRRRR!

-¡Kiwiman! ¡Qué alguien me salve! ¡Gajeel!

-¡Lily! –se oyó una voz.

-¿Gajeel?

-¡Lily!

-¡Gajeel! –dijo corriendo de forma cómica hacia el DS.

-¡Lily! –respondió el hombre haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Gajeel!

-¡Lily!

-Y cuando estaban a punto de abrazarse como en las películas…

-¡Vamos debemos volver rápido! –dijo Lucy cortando la atmósfera.

-Entonces, Gajeel y el exceed se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo y se separaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Mientras en el hotel, se encontraban un niñito y una niñita sentados en el sillón.

-Wendy… yo… etto… yo… -decía Romeo todo rojo.

-¿Romeo-san? ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre? –Dijo colocando su mano en la frente del chico haciendo que aumentara más su color –si es que era posible-.

-E-Estoy bien… pero… yo… tengo que decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué es?

-_Vamos Romeo, tú puedes, díselo. _Bueno, te…

-¿Te…?

-Te gustaría…

-Me gustaría…

-¡Te gustaría viajar a La Luna disfrazada de sándwich de queso! _¡Pero que he dicho! ¡Eso no era!_

-¿Eh? –dijo la niña girando la cabeza; gesto que a Romeo le pareció adorable.

-¡No! No era eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Yo te…

-¿Tú me…?

-¡Yo te convertiré en cabra y te llevaré al fondo del mar con mi alfombra mágica! _¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Se puede saber que pasa por mi cabeza!_

-Romeo-san… ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? –dijo la niña incrédula.

-¡Eso tampoco era! –gritó el niño histérico.

La DS solo suspiró.

-Tendré que hacerte un hechizo para curarte.

-Pero si no estoy… -el niño se calló al sentir los labios tímidos de la niña sobre los suyos.

Al poco tiempo se separaron.

-Wendy… -dijo Romeo superhipermegaultra rojo.

-S-Suki…

-Y-Yo también te quiero.

-¡Awwww! –dijeron muchas chicas a coro.

-¡Enhorabuena! –Dijo Mirajane-. ¿Para cuándo la boda?

-¿Ehh? –dijeron los dos niñitos.

-Relájate Mira-nee. –añadió Lissana. Primero deberán comprometerse.

-Parece mentira Romeo, tienes novia antes que yo. –dijo Natsu mirando de reojo a Lucy.

-Pero se te declaró ella, y, ¿qué es eso del sándwich del fondo del mar? –preguntó Levy.

-¿Lleváis ahí todo el rato?

-¡Aye! –dijeron todos

-¡Y lo grabamos todo! –dijo Mirajane sacando una cámara de video.

-Romeo, Wendy, tenéis que recordar una cosa muy importante.-dijo Erza-. Usad siempre protección.

-En ese momento todos se pusieron rojos y a algunos les vinieron recuerdos de su "charla" con Laxus. (Para más referencia visiten mi otro fic "¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?").

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, debemos idear un plan. .dijo el maestro.

Todos asintieron.

-Flare, por favor. –dijo Makarov.

-Muy bien, el plan que Raven Tail tiene preparado es atraeros y acorralaros para derrotaros.

Para ello se han estado entrenando y han adquirido nuevos miembros.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer? –Pregunto Jellal.

-Yo he ideado un plan.

-Ok, enséñalo. –dijo Laxus.

* * *

A las cinco de la tarde:

-Toc toc toc. –sonó la puerta.

Elfman abrió y allí estaba Raven Tail junto con los dos exceed.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Ivan.

-Nosotros… nos disolvemos. –dijo Makarov.

* * *

**Ok espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. He aquí la razón por la que no he subido nada:**

_**Resulta que a mi "maravilloso" Word le dieron ganas de corregir todo lo que escribía así que he estado todo este tiempo intentando que me pusiera Natsu en vez de Nansú XD (Y no era el único nombre raro).**_

_**Pero ya lo arregle así que ahora volveré a actualizar seguido aparte de que estoy en vacaciones asi que tengo mucho tiempo.**_

_**También he de decir que mi otro fic "Amor Verdadero" lo voy a dejar por algún tiempo ya que me quede sin inspiración XD. Pero a lo mejor lo vuelvo a tomar en septiembre o algo peor no prometo ya que se me han ocurrido más ideas para otros fics XD **_

_**Sin nada más que decir me despido. ¡Por favor dejen un review! ¡Adios! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Jeje… Debajo dejo las razones por las que no pude escribir –de nuevo- Discúlpenme por eso.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Yo solo uso sus personajes para ponerlos en situaciones incómodas.**_

Nosotros… nos disolvemos. –dijo Makarov.

-Eso es maravilloso, pero, comprenderéis que no me basta. –dijo Ivan esbozando una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Cómo que no? –dijo Gray.

-¡Hicimos un trato! ¡Dadnos a los exceed! –replicó Evergreen.

-¿Trato? ¿Qué tan ingenuos sois? Yo dije que si queríais verlos os disolvierais, no dije nada de devolverlos.

-¡Serás tramposo! –protestó Lissana.

En ese momento uno de los miembros saco una jaula con los excedes dentro.

-¡Natsu! –gritó Happy.

-¡Wendy! –dijo Charle.

-¡Happy! –respondió el peli-rosa.

-¡Charle! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Huyan, es una trampa! –chillaron los dos.

Justo en ese momento una jaula cayó sobre los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-Jajajajaja ¡ahora nos vengaremos en nombre de Raven Tail!

-¿En serio? –sonó la voz de Natsu detrás de Ivan.

-¿Pero qué…? –dijo el hombre confundido.

-Eso es una ilusión, ¿quién es el ingenuo ahora, viejo? –añadió Laxus.

-¡Seréis! ¡Pero no me podéis hacer nada! ¡Soy más fuerte! ¡Y tengo a los gatos!

-¿Eso crees? –advirtió Gajeel.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron dejándolo todo oscuro y un foco –que vete tú a saber de dónde salió- alumbraba una esquina en la que estaba Lily ¿disfrazado de un kiwi con capa?

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –dijo Nullpuding.

-El héroe que lucha contra la injusticia y el crimen, el exceed amante de los kiwis, ¡KIWIMAN! –dijo el gato haciendo poses al más puro estilo Ichiya.

-¿Kiwi… man? –Dijo Ivan-. ¡Si solo es otro gato! ¡Atrapadlo!

-En ese momento un montón de integrantes se abalanzaron sobre el exceed que los esquivo fácilmente volando hasta la jaula y cogiéndola.

-¡Pero qué haces, estúpido! –gritó Ivan cabreado.

-¡Bien hecho Lily! –chilló Levy.

-¡Natsu! –exclamó Happy.

-¡Happy! –gritó.

-¡Natsu!

-¡Happy!

-Y así empezaron a correr a cámara lenta gritando sus nombres al igual que Gajeel y Lily anteriormente; solo que, ahora también los rodeaba un aura brillante.

-¡Natsu!

-¡Happy!

-¡Natsu!

-¡Happy!

-¡Queréis dejarlo ya! –gritó Charle enfurecida aunque en el fondo –muy en el fondo- También quería hacerlo con Wendy.

-Y ahora… -empezó Erza con un aura oscura emanando de ella.

-tendremos que… -continuó Mirajane.

-¡castigarte! –dijo el resto del gremio a la vez que atacaban con todo al gremio combatiente.

De repente la habitación se puso en llamas y un segundo después se congeló.

También el suelo estaba siendo destrozado por brazos de hierro y había rayos por el techo.

Espadas iban volando de aquí para allá al igual que personas volando.

¡Hasta Flare estaba luchando!

Media hora después no había nada, literalmente.

La habitación había sido reducida a escombros y es que al fin y al cabo Fairy Tail había luchado con todo el odio del mundo contra Raven Tail.

-Maldito Fairy Tail… -maldijo Ivan mas muerto que vivo.

-Me has decepcionado, hijo. –dijo Makarov.

En ese momento llego el servicio del hotel y se llevaron a los de Raven Tail –no sin antes cobrarles una multa a Fairy Tail por los destrozos-.

-Que bien que ya acabó todo. –suspiró Wendy.

-Ahora vayamos a descansar ha sido un día muy largo. Mañana empezaremos a disfrutar como es debido de las vacaciones. –Anunció Makarov.

-¡Aye!-respondieron todos.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ohayo!-dijo Lucy saludando a los demás miembros que estaban en la piscina.

-¡Ohayo Lucy! ¡Vamos a jugar! –dijo Natsu arrastrándola con él mientras cierta albina y cierto espíritu los miraban con no precisamente una sonrisa.

-Mira-nee, voy al baño. –dijo Lissana persiguiendo a la rubia y a su amado peli-rosa.

-Yo voy a… ¡ligar por ahí! –improvisó Loke persiguiendo también a la pareja.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? –preguntó Gajeel al ver su actitud sospechosa.

-Hormonas. –respondió Mirajane sonriente.

Mientras al otro lado de la piscina:

-¡Toma esta, Lucy! –dijo Natsu salpicando a la maga.

-¡No me vencerás! –replicó mientras repetía su acción.

Y así siguieron divirtiéndose sin notar que dos personas los miraban desde unos arbustos.

-¡Lucy! ¡Aléjate de Natsu! ¡No! ¡No te subas sobre él! –gritaba Lissana gesticulando de manera graciosa.

-¡Maldito Natsu! ¡Yo también quiero jugar con Lucy! –lloraba Loke.

-¿Loke? –dijo Lissana dándose cuenta de la presencia del espíritu.

-¿Lissana?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Yo? Esto… estudiaba las hojas de este hermoso arbusto. –dijo Lissana con una risa nerviosa. -¿Y tú?

-Ah… ¡yo también! ¡No hay nada como observar un Inventadus Lokeadus! –añadió Loke con la misma risa nerviosa que la chica.

-Si… Solo hay que ver su… color verde y… sus ramas… marrones y… Ok, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. En realidad observaba a Natsu. –Se sinceró la chica.

-Yo a Lucy. Natsu te gusta mucho, ¿no?

-Sí. Fue mi primer amigo. –Dijo la albina sonriendo.

-Ya veo…

-Pero parece que le gusta otra persona… -siguió cambiando su semblante a uno entre rabia y tristeza.

-Pues yo estoy igual…

-Sé que no es culpa de Lucy pero…

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? –dijo Loke con una mirada que denotaba seriedad.

-¿Un trato? –dijo Lissana interesada.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Que calor! –exclamó Levy. –Gajeel, voy a darme un baño, ¿vienes?

-Si no hay remedio… -murmuró acompañando a la "enana".

-¡Que fría! –chilló Levy después de meter un pie en el agua.

-¿No tenías calor? –preguntó Gajeel.

-Si… pero está helada. –le replicó la chica.

-Cuando te metas se pasará. Dijo Gajeel mientras se posicionaba tras la maga.

-¿Gajeel? ¿Qué vas a… ¡AHHHHHH!

-No pudo terminar ya que el chico la había empujado a la piscina.

-¡Gajeel! –dijo Levy haciendo un mohín.

-Gee-hee. –rió Gajeel medio de lado. -¿A que se paso el frío?

-¡Cómo sea ayúdame a salir! –gritó la chica estirando su delgada mano.

-Vale, vale. –dijo aguantando la risa.

Pero cuando agarró su mano, la maga en un momento de fuerza monstruosa atrajo a Gajeel hacia la piscina.

-¡Oi! ¡Enana! ¿¡Qué haces!? –protestó Gajeel.

-Jajajaja ¡Tendrías que ver tu cara! Jajajaja –exclamó la chica mientras estallaba en risa.

-¿A si? ¡Prepárate! –Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica que aún reía y empezaban a jugar.

.

.

.

.

-Laxus, ¿me echas protector solar? –pidió Mirajane "inocentemente".

-¿No puedes echártelo tú? –gruñó el chico.

-Pero es que en la espalda no llego… -dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-Está bien… -cedió el chico finalmente.

Entonces, el DS se posicionó a un lado de la maga mientras esta se desataba el bikini.

_-Maldita demonio… Seguro que lo hace aposta…_ -Pensaba el chico mientras le aplicaba la crema.

-¿Pasa algo Laxus-kun? –preguntó de "manera inocente" al chico.

-N-no nada… _¿Acabo de tartamudear? ¡Se puede saber qué me pasa! Y, ¿desde cuándo me llama Laxus-kun? _

-Y-ya acabé…

-Gracias Laxus-kun.

-No me llames así. –ordenó el chico.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te incomoda, Laxus-kun? –dijo aguantándose la risa.

-Pues sí. Voy a darme un baño. –dijo ocultando con su pelo su rostro sonrojado.

-Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto molestando a alguien. –murmuró la chica cuando vio que el chico ya se había ido.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Vamos al tobogán del amor! –gritaba una Juvia muy emocionada con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos ahí? –preguntó el mago incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir? –dijo Juvia con lagrimitas asomando por sus azules ojos.

-N-no es eso…

-¡Pues vamos! –exclamó la chica mientras arrastraba a su novio hacia el tobogán mientras la gente los miraba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Jellal, ¿no crees que deberías quitarte la máscara? La gente nos mira raro. –Preguntó Erza mientras veía a la gente mirar en su dirección y murmuraba cosas como: "Seguro que es un pervertido" o "A saber a qué tipo de juego masoquista están jugando".

-Lo haría, pero no puedo. Te recuerdo que soy un fugitivo. –respondió Jellal.

-Ya veo… ¿Vamos a la piscina de olas? Para que te refresques un poco.

-Vale.

-Y así fueron hasta su destino.

-¡Wiiiii! –gritaba Erza mientras rompía una ola con su cuerpo.

En un momento dado una ola vino con demasiada fuerza arrastrando a Erza hasta el chico con la "mala" suerte –depende de qué lado se mire- de que sus para nada pequeños pechos aterrizaran sobres su cara.

-¡Lo siento! –chilló Erza apartándose del chico tan roja como su propio pelo.

-N-no pasa nada… -dijo Jellal aún más rojo pero no se notaba gracias a su máscara.

-Disculpen… -dijo el socorrista apareciendo de repente detrás de ellos-. En esta piscina no están permitidos los actos… pervertidos.

Me temo que les tendré que pedir que abandonen la piscina.

-¿Eh? P-pero si nosotros solo… -dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Salgan ya. –ordenó el hombre con voz firme.

-E-está bien… -asintieron los dos mientras salían de la piscina con una cara entre vergüenza y tristeza.

-Lo siento por mi culpa nos echaron. –se disculpo la pelirroja.

-No es tu culpa. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa que era notable a través de la tela de su máscara.

-¡Vale!

-Y así fueron hasta un puesto de helados que había por ahí cerca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Qué bien nos lo pasamos! –gritó Natsu.

-Sí, me divertí mucho. –dijo Lucy mientras sonreía al peli-rosa.

-Deberíamos volver ¿no? Pronto será la hora de la cena y tengo hambre. –Preguntó el mago mientras se agarraba la barriga en señal de hambre.

-Ok. Vamos. –asintió Lucy mientras empezaban a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de gremio.

-¿Ya llegaron? –preguntó el maestro.

-Sí. ¿Vamos a cenar? Tengo tanta hambre que me comería cualquier cosa. –se quejó el DS.

-Ok, ¿ya estamos todos no? Pues vamos. –anunció el viejo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya dentro del restaurante:

¡Qué rica está la hamburguesa! –decía una sonriente y feliz Wendy.

-Si quieres te puedes comer la mía. Yo puedo comer otra cosa. –ofreció Romeo.

-¿En serio? Pero no podría…

-Insisto. –dijo el niño mientras le pasaba su plato a la niña.

-¡Arigato, Romeo-kun! –dijo la niña mientras empezaba a "devorar" la hamburguesa.

-_¿Me llamó "Romeo-kun"? Siento que podría morir de felicidad. _–pensó el niño fantaseando.

-¡Qué bonito! Ahora sí, ¿para cuándo la boda? –preguntó la albina mayor con los ojos brillosos.

-Mira-nee, no te apresures, ya te dije que primero se deben comprometer. –le respondió la albina menor.

Y así siguieron discutiendo hasta que Lissana recibió un mensaje a su lacrima-móvil.

_**Comienza el plan.**_

Entonces la chica le dirigió una mirada a cierto espíritu que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Con eso la maga se levantó de su asiento para dar comienzo a su plan maestro.

_-Espero que esto salga bien… _-Pensó la albina.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_**¡Hola! Siento no haber sacado otra vez en tanto tiempo pero es que estuve de vacaciones y solo llevamos el ordenador de mi padre por lo cual no podía escribir **____** ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta y escribiendo el siguiente capítulo! :D**_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejan review así como los que le dan a favoritos y a seguir a la historia. De verdad me hacen muy feliz: D**_

_**Bueno me despido para seguir con el capitulo **___


End file.
